


Company Party

by Writerperson78



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas Party, Companions, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Interrupting people in the middle of something nice which may frustrate readers, Kissing, Lime, Maybe slightly more than lime but naughty stuff is not too detailed, Romance, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerperson78/pseuds/Writerperson78
Summary: Holiday one-shot. Adelheid is invited to a company party for the first time, though over on the Ikari Warriors' side. He even gets to meet Whip's little, grumpy brother in the process. Humorous antics-some of them sexy-ensue after a fair bit of alcohol, though the feels are always there.
Relationships: Adelheid Bernstein/Seirah | Whip





	Company Party

_It’s been awhile since I’ve been to London,_ Adelheid thought to himself as pulled his long, insulated and heavy leather coat shut to fasten it; he stepped off of the docked Sky Noah into a sudden cold wind, the already packed snow crunching under his boots as he walked. The flight was about three hours for the Noah; a little more, perhaps. Not too much different than a commercial flight, and far more comfortable-it was almost like they hadn’t even left the ground. He was used to fast pick-up flights around like this; Whip had likewise grown to like flying in the Sky Noah, though she was already here with the rest of her group, having been here on business for the past week. 

They, of course, missed each other terribly; they looked forward to waking up in the same bed again. 

Her unit would be holding their company party here at one of the nicer hotel convention rooms, and Adelheid had been invited. She had relayed the message the day before she had to leave on business while they were curled up together in comfort.

It was fairly informal; Adelheid had chosen his longcoat, one of his tight, sleeveless shirts, his usual heavy boots and a pair of loose cargos, which seemed to at least fit in well with a military company party. Rose would be having her own get together tonight; there were socialites in London that she hadn’t met for a while. Adelheid had taken coffee with her and a few other business associates early in the day. He wore the suit again for this; he found it chafed him still these days, though he at least picked his own style of it out. 

Unfortunately, she remained somewhat distant; that said, she was at least fairly friendly. Perhaps leaving the area temporarily had helped matters some. Alas, he felt no closer to an answer; but for once, he decided to at least put the investigation on the back burner. Rose was acting fairly kind, and he did not feel any imminent danger at the moment. 

Letting Henrik know roughly when he would be back-likely with Seirah-he plugged in the hotel’s address into his phone, making it easy for him to find his way there. 

He smiled when Henrik asked if the lady would need anything. There was something nice in his head about his lead servant calling her ‘the lady’. He let him know to just have their usual favorite stuff ready, which was typically just coffee, wine and some of their favorite foods. He doubted they would need the wine tonight. 

Sure enough, Whip was waiting as he arrived; the sky was dark at this point, being after six. It had taken him only about twenty minutes to walk there-he opted to walk instead of taking the streetcar, as he enjoyed the snow. She was wearing a skirt this evening; topped with her boots and her brown jacket, she also wore her heavier coat over this. 

“Nice flight?” she asked as he walked up, smiling. 

“Fairly smooth, yes,” he answered as he opened his arms to catch her as she essentially flew immediately at him. She did not hesitate to kiss him deeply; not caring about who was milling about where. He walked off to the side so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

He was already feeling at home.

After a few moments-thankfully before any of her teammates appeared outside-he set her down. “I don’t think I’ve been to an informal party in...a long time,” he smirked. 

“These are nice. I’ve been to a couple already. We’ll be able to keep to ourselves, if we want.” She took his hand to lead him inside. He smirked; she usually wasn’t so open with him around her team, but he supposed it was even less of a secret now than it was before. 

“Is K’ here?” he asked. 

“Yes. He’s inside. In a corner...as usual,” she chuckled. “He got here fairly early-I had gone to go meet him to bring him here. Most of the waiters are terrified of him.”

“Has he burned anything yet?”

“Not yet, no, though I think he may have charred a few of his hors d'oeuvres.”

“On purpose?”

She shrugged, a tiny smile on her face. 

Shaking his head, they stuck their coats in the front closet and went to go find the aforementioned little brother; the party was up on the third floor. 

Having grabbed glasses of punch to start with-fairly strong, though with a pleasant, fruity taste despite the fact that it practically glowed blue for some reason, apparently in an attempt to simulate ice-the two made their way to the corner where K’ was leaning. Adelheid noticed Whip glancing at the Christmas tree somewhat nearby; he could almost read her mind that she was slightly worried for the thing. 

K’-still wearing his sunglasses inside, much like Clark would-looked up for a moment, seemingly sizing up Adelheid. He was silent for some time. K’ stood about Adelheid’s height, though was not as largely built as the pale, red-eyed young man. He wore his usual leather outfit; not having changed anything. That was not very much his style. 

“So you’re the one,” he said, before sipping his drink. “I’ve seen you fight. Pretty savage.” 

Adelheid blinked. “Hi,” he said, unsure of how to answer that. K’ didn’t bother offering out a hand, so Adel opted for a wave. Unlike the people who would taunt him about his brutal fighting, he did not hear that in K’s voice. If anything, the grumpy, white-haired fighter sounded genuinely impressed...in his own way.

Whip snorted laughter, folding her arms. “The least you could do is shake his hand.” 

K’ snorted. “I said hi,” he replied in his usual standoffish tone. _Everything_ K’ did had an air of grumpiness about it. “I just got off an eight hour flight and was dragged here before I even got to take a nap.” He sighed, as if this was one of the most annoying things to happen to him today. "At least you got me the private one."

She looked at Adelheid apologetically, shrugging a shoulder. Adelheid smirked, shaking his head. It was clear he understood. If anything, he was fairly nonplussed that K’ actually complimented him.

Sort of. 

“I didn't want to subject anyone on the flight to you, little brother," Whip smirked. "We’ll leave you to your jetlag, then,” she continued, reaching up and scruffing up his hair with her hand. He muttered under his breath, though did nothing, of course, since rebuking his big sister was not something that was on the cards. 

“I could sit down for a while,” Adel said, after having a chuckle. “Feeling a bit like relaxing today. Had to deal with a business meeting earlier, though it was nice.” No matter how nice they turned out, even if it was a meeting involving holiday coffee and pastries, Adel was usually on Code Orange, so to speak, for all of them; always alert, just in case something went wrong. He tended to be a bit exhausted afterward, at least mentally. "He knows the rest of the guys, right?"

"Yes, though not too well. I mean...K' isn't someone who wants to really get close to _anyone_ ," she said. "But he tolerates them enough to have come here." 

The two took off toward one of the bigger tables, nodding at a few people around. Adelheid really didn’t know too many people here; it was fairly crowded, all told, given it was most of the unit. It was still earlier in the evening, so things were still fairly tame, and the harder alcohol hadn’t come out yet. The punch was plenty spiked, though, he could tell; this crew did not mess around when it came to their alcoholic beverages. 

“Whippy!” a loud, jovial voice called. “And Blondie, too!”

Whip rolled her eyes. “Hi, Ralf.” The two turned, seeing Ralf, Clark, and Leona walking up. Leona was, as usual, quiet; Whip knew she wasn’t much for parties, though she would come to this one to mingle somewhat. She smiled, though-which did happen a little more often these days-and waved. Ralf had also decided to adopt the “Blondie” nickname for Adelheid, though the latter just humored him. Their sparring record was vastly weighed in Adelheid’s favor, after all.

“Hey, guys.” Leona was quite happy for Whip as well; she had mentioned it once while the two were gun-training. Despite having been knocked fairly senseless by Adelheid in their fight in the last tournament, she respected the fact he was a good sport after the whole thing, and chuckled whenever Ralf came back taking knocks from him. She _also_ secretly mentioned to Whip how Ralf _loved_ to talk about the punch that put the blonde kid on his ass. 

That _one_ time. 

After he had fought through the other two members of the team. 

And he would fail to mention how he nearly collapsed afterward. Or, well, _did_ collapse. He just collapsed _after_ Adelheid had fallen over. Finally, after the fight had been called for the Ikari team, Adelheid _still_ got up first. Leona and Clark would sometimes tease Ralf’s ‘selective memory.’

Whip waved them to the table. “Hi!” she said happily. “Join us.” 

Leona looked at the punch. “What...flavor is that?” she asked, unsure.

Adelheid looked at it, swirled it around, and took a sip. “Umm...blue, I think?” He still hadn’t figured it out. "I think they were trying to make it look like ice. I don't think it worked." 

“Hang on. I’ll get us some _real_ drinks,” Ralf said, though Clark came to the table to sit. He even took his hat off for the moment, setting it aside...though he kept his sunglasses on. Leona was about to suggest to start with something a little more normal, but as she put her finger up, Ralf had already taken off toward the bar. She shrugged. 

Within a few moments, the big, shaggy man came back...with five beers...and five shots on top of it. Whip eyed Adelheid out the corner of her eye; the latter shrugged. 

“This is about to get really interesting,” he muttered to her.

“Oh, yes. Yes it is.”

\---

The group had split after about an hour at the table; while they weren’t drinking the _whole_ time, they certainly put away a few. Adelheid had been a little quiet, given some others had come over now and again who he didn’t know-but he was treated very kindly. 

Something he wasn’t too used to from strangers who knew exactly _who_ he was. 

Whip pushed her hair behind her ears, opening her shirt slightly and fanning herself.

“I think it’s starting to get a bit warm in here,” Whip said. Her head was spinning ever so slightly; she was a little past her usual drinking speed, so she decided to take a break. After plowing through a couple of plates of food-she had watched Adelheid put down an inhuman amount of crepes, wondering where it all _went_ -she started to look at the balcony with a bit of a longing. 

“Want to go out for awhile?” he asked. “We’ll probably have a nice view, given we’re a couple of floors up.” He randomly remembered the first time they really started talking; they stood on the balcony of the Sky Noah together, looking over the field of Vienna. It was not even quite a half year ago, but it felt like longer. 

“Yes.” She stood, heading downstairs to get their coats; she quickly returned with them. She smiled softly at him; given they hadn’t seen each other for awhile, it also seemed like she wanted to be able to get close to him for some time.

The feeling was mutual. 

Shutting the balcony door behind them and moving to the other side of it where they were away from any windows, he leaned against the wall, exhaling deeply. He was glad to be outside in the fresh air; looking around, he held his hand open to catch some of the snow in it. Whip walked next to him to do the same for a moment. His coat was open, despite the weather, just so he could cool off a bit more. 

He looked over at her as she started leaning against him. He reached a hand over, brushing some of her soft, brown hair behind her ears. 

Her cheeks slightly red, she brushed her hand up to the side of his face; unable to resist anymore, she kissed him full on the mouth; he turned to face her, returning it. It lingered for several moments before he broke off, smiling at her. 

“Nice to come out to see the snow,” he said. “And just for some quiet. I haven’t been to a more...alcohol heavy party in awhile,” he said. He had put away quite a bit tonight; the young man had a large tolerance, but he was definitely feeling it. He pulled Whip close to him again. 

“You’re warm,” she said, sliding up to him, next to his body, under his coat. She was actually quite well in control after the drinks; she paced herself, knowing exactly what they would likely be getting into tonight. Plus, there was that extra food Leona had brought to the table, having planned ahead. 

He looked down, pushing some of her hair back. “Can you spend the holiday with me?” he asked suddenly. 

“I hope so,” she said. “We usually get time off. I...would spend my last couple with the guys as you can imagine.” She played with the front of his coat. “I’d rather be with you. Not that I don’t have fun with them, but…”

“I know,” he answered, kissing her once. 

“I’ll ask nicely,” she said, grinning. She pressed into him some more, sliding her hands under his arms and resting her head on his shoulder a few moments; it was nice to cuddle for a while after having been apart for the week. 

They looked at each other again, unable to hold back any longer; kissing deeply, Adel’s tongue starting to gently probe her mouth. Whip’s hands started to be a little more bold, wandering about his muscled torso; his shirt was tight, and it left very little to the imagination. 

Breaking a moment, Adel’s breathing was slightly heavier than it was. “I guess we’re safe out here,” he said, kissing her again. 

“Looks like it. No smoking on the balcony, so the guys have to...go out front,” she said, her sentence punctuated with a few more kisses, as she trailed down his neck for awhile. When she was done, he pressed his forehead to hers. She thought for a moment.

“What...would you want?”

“Want? For what?”

“The holidays, silly.” She touched under his chin. 

“What? I don’t need anything,” he laughed. “Just stay as long as you can at the Sky Noah. I don’t think we’ve had more than a week straight together since we first got together,” he said. 

“I will,” she said. She pushed herself back into a kiss with him again, this time getting a bit more exploratory herself. 

"What about you?" he asked. 

"Oh, same thing. You know that." Before he could protest, she pressed her mouth to his again. 

They had, somehow, not been interrupted yet. 

When they broke apart again, Adelheid looked at Whip, who by now had a slightly flushed look to her. Whether it was the heat of the party, the alcohol, or the fact they had just made out on the balcony for the past ten or so minutes, he couldn’t tell. If it was anything like himself, it was all three. He couldn’t help but notice a slightly...naughty look appear on her face; it was subtle, and no one else would have been able to tell, most likely, upon looking at her...but _he_ knew the look.

“...What _are_ you thinking, Seirah?” he asked, smirking.

“I have an idea,” Whip replied. Her grin started to get a bit of an evil look to it. She took his hand, and leading him inside...started to lead him somewhere... _away_ from the party floor. 

“Are you…” he said, as she started maneuvering through the hotel convention floor. She noticed a few people from the unit that she recognized around, though managed to stay fairly discreet in her nodding. Adelheid gave a friendly nod to Clark, who waved to him as he was grabbing a handful of whatever appetizer was on the plate. 

Whip, _way_ too bold at the moment, eyed the back. “I think I know a place where we can go,” she said. 

“Go?” he asked as he walked near her. She looked up at him with a knowing smirk. Whip was usually good at composing herself...but everything right now had sort of met in a perfect storm; besides everything else, the fact they had not seen each other in awhile had piled up onto her.

Plus, it may have also been some of that holiday spirit of wanting to spend time with a loved one in private. 

She _may_ have also been thinking back to the last time they hadn’t seen for awhile and how Adelheid had basically immediately pinned her to a wall and made her feel _very_ good. 

“I think we’ll be okay,” she whispered to him, giggling as she took his hand to guide him, trying to make sure she avoided the sights of any of her unit, or her brother for that matter. 

Moving to the back area-past the coatrooms of the place and toward one of the smaller, private coatrooms-they pushed inside. 

Adelheid would be lying to himself if he tried to say he wasn’t glad she thought of this, since he certainly wouldn’t have, being a guest here and all. 

“This coatroom shouldn’t be a problem,” she said. It was not large, and it looked like it wasn’t really holding anything that they could see at the moment. “I checked the bathrooms earlier...there are no private ones.”

“You checked _earlier_ ?” he raised an eyebrow. _Did she scope the place out beforehand_?

Whip shrugged, still smirking. She still blamed the alcohol. 

They didn’t, however, happen to notice the shelves up _top_ , but that was neither here nor there at this moment. 

“Doesn’t look like there’s anything here...I think everyone left their stuff up front,” he said, as her hands began running down his sides as they met in a kiss almost immediately, continuing what they were doing outside. Whip, wearing a skirt, made it easy for Adelheid’s hand to find its way up it as her own free hand started rubbing at his waist. 

As they kissed-deeply and very much like they were going to go _rather_ far in this very room-he hesitatingly pulled apart for a second. “Wait...I didn’t bring anything,” he said, looking off to the side. “I know I _usually_ do, but I admit I didn’t...expect to do anything at a company party with your boss here and all.” He coughed.

Whip chuckled. “It’s okay,” she said, shivering a bit from their antics already. “I mean there are _other_ things…” She traced a hand down his front, smirking up at him. 

Adel grinned back-getting her point rather quickly-before kissing her again as he knelt, tugging off her underwear and kissing her mound once. He was fairly confident he would work quickly enough down here; he knew her body _very_ well at this point. He didn’t _like_ to rush, but given the circumstances he could make an exception like did when they stole off to the grove before. He kissed her again, more happy that he was getting to be intimate again after a while.

Whip shivered as she played with his hair while she set her leg up over his shoulder. She fully planned on returning the favor after this, as she, too, knew what he liked quite well. They could always have a full session when they got back to the Sky Noah, and to her, _any_ intimate time with Adel was a great time, especially after having been separated for as long as they were.

He wasted no time in starting; Whip quickly beginning to get somewhat vocal, though she kept it soft. He drew close and immediately began to work more intensely at her...

...and _that’s_ when they heard a very familiar voice yell, “Are you _sure_ it's in here?! I thought we left everything up front,” rather loudly.

Immediately-with a speed he didn’t realize he had, and Adelheid could move _fast_ -he drew back, helping Whip to slide her underwear back up as he quickly wiped his mouth with his hand; he looked _rather_ frustrated. Whip herself straightened her skirt, muttering a fast _“Fuck!”_ under her breath. _How many goddamn times is this going to happen?_ she thought, shivering. She wasn't _mad_ , per se, since she _knew_ they were taking a risk with this, but needless to say she felt like she wanted to climb a wall right about now.

Adelheid had to shift around his trousers as well to hide the absolutely massive... _problem_ that had arisen from their actions. The two quickly pretended to be looking around...when they saw Ralf finally come in, a beer in one hand, clearly on his way to being fairly drunk. He blinked seeing them there.

“Oh hey Whippy! Blondie!” he said, grinning. “You guys leave something in here, too? Clark _swore_ his hat was here, but I told him he probably dropped it behind the bar if it wasn’t up front.”

“ _Hats?_ ” Whip asked, coughing. Adelheid looked up. Sure enough, there were shelves up higher where there were an array of things kept. They had not noticed this upon walking in; it looked completely empty. 

“It...doesn’t seem like it is,” he said. “I thought we had left something in here, too,” he added quickly. 

Ralf scratched his head, swearing he didn't recall them wearing hats, but he _had_ just gotten done pounding shots not long ago. “I’ll tell him to go find his own damn hat. Look, let’s get back to the party...I think they’re rolling out the _good_ alcohol now! Don't wanna miss that!” he exclaimed happily. He seemed to be tipsy enough to not really question the situation at the moment, since he didn’t seem to be paying particularly close attention. "Besides, I think your little brother was about to light the hors d' oeuvres guy on fire if he bumped into him one more time."

“Good idea!” Whip replied, perhaps a bit too loudly, coughing. Adelheid scratched his head, wishing he had another shot on him _right_ about now. 

After Ralf got far enough away, Adelheid let out a _deep_ sigh, looking at her apologetically. The two seemed like they were desperately trying to walk normally as they forced themselves to recover. 

Whip shrugged. “My fault,” she whispered. “I could have _sworn_ that it was empty,” she added...though started to chuckle, finding it was difficult to stop. 

Adel couldn’t help but laugh as well. “What a mess,” he whispered, glad that he decided to wear the baggy trousers that he did, along with boxers-which were much looser. He suspected his problem was _not_ going away tonight until it was dealt with in a more proper manner. He quickly went over to the drink table to grab some of the rather heavily spiked punch, handing a glass over to Whip as well. Heidern walked by; he nodded to the two of them. 

Whip waved back, stifling another cough. She, too, was in a bit of a situation right now, though the two could not keep straight faces at the utter ridiculousness of the situation. They were far from upset; they sort of _knew_ they were flying a bit too close to the sun with this one. 

Standing together by a wall, Adelheid took a very large drink of the bright blue punch he had gotten the two of them. “Well this turned out...interesting,” he said, trying to hold back his laughter. 

“You could say that again,” Whip replied, shifting. She was also very uncomfortable at the moment, but she knew it was on them. “Next time, we disappear somewhere else,” she continued, still giggling. 

“I’ll just get us a room. It’s a hotel,” Adel chuckled. 

Whip laughed at that. She couldn’t believe she didn’t think of that in the first place and had instead scoped out a very risky area. "I didn't even...consider..." she broke down laughing the rest of the way.

"What did I miss?" A slightly grumpy voice asked. He had seemingly came out of nowhere. 

"Nothing, K'. Inside joke." Whip smirked, composing herself. 

The white-haired teen slid down his glasses to look at both of them for a moment, before turning his glare toward Adel. Pushing them back up, he snorted. 

"Seirah looks happy," he muttered. "I'm glad."

Adelheid smirked, nodding. Whip had to laugh, as this was high praise coming from K'.

“I still want a match,” he added. 

“We will,” answered Adel. 

“ _Maybe_ not in the vicinity of anything too destructible,” Whip quickly added. 

K’ grunted the semblance of an answer before turning and heading back to his corner, picking up one of the high-test shots from the bar and lighting it with his finger. Blowing it out, he tossed it back. 

Adel blinked. “Does he always do that?”

“I have no idea,” Whip chuckled. “Apparently so.” 

Grabbing two more drinks from the bar-they decided to go for something a bit heavier as to try to distract them somewhat from their inopportune interruption earlier-they leaned by the wall together, watching over everything. 

They eventually saw Heidern walk over, nodding toward them. 

“It was nice of you to make it,” he started.

Adelheid smiled. “I’m enjoying it. Thank you.” He was often fairly relaxed around the tall man these days; and thankfully his quickly finished glass of punch calmed him somewhat. “By the way, you can come back to Germany on the Sky Noah, if you like,” he said. 

“It’s okay,” he replied. “We’ll be here a few more days.” He looked toward Whip. “Seirah is off, however. Until after the new years.”

She grinned. “Really?”

“Yes. You can spend the holiday wherever you wish.”

“Thank you, Commander.” Her smile broadened. 

Heidern nodded again, a small smile on his face, before he turned to go hear what ruckus was happening across the way; as usual, Ralf and Clark had started arm wrestling. 

“Well I guess that answered that,” Whip said, extremely happy at the commander’s words, though trying to stay composed. 

“Yes,” he said, grinning. “Finally.” He had wanted to spend a real amount of time with her at some point. No interruptions, no nothing; the feeling was mutual. The most they had gotten at a long stretch was a week in the past six months. They saw often, yes, but it was spaced out. Now they were looking at close to three weeks. 

“This works for me,” she said, squeezing his hand. 

He pushed back some more of her hair. “Let’s go see what’s going on over there,” he said, sipping more of the radioactive looking punch. 

She nodded, taking his arm lightly and going to stand around the crowd, some of which had started to drunkenly cheer. Leona stood off to the side, her head in her hand and an amused look on her face. 

Despite being in public, Whip had her hand on Adel’s arm as they watched, wondering who was going to fall out of the chair first. They both laughed; to him, it was actually one of the first times he felt more... _welcom_ e in another group that was not his household. He may not have known everyone there, but he no longer felt like a stranger, despite him not really being part of any military or mercenary group; on the contrary, he was part of the types they would often go after. 

Heidern, however, had put a stop to that, now being in a working partnership with the young man. 

He saw the commander looking over to watch; he smiled at him before turning back to the bar, seemingly taking a bit of a break from the ruckus himself. He imagined Heidern was not exactly into the same sort of partying as some of his men. 

Adelheid smiled back before looking down to his drink to finish it off, just as Ralf managed to just about get Clark’s arm over. The blonde did not seem like he was going to give up easily, though. 

They were having enough fun at this point-deciding to get one more drink each, along with some of the rather delicious chocolate crepes-that they had completely lost track of time. A few times, Whip had stood in front of Adel to lean back into him, not even hiding their status completely, though still being fairly discrete. 

The night’s company even made them at least _somewhat_ forget about their failed attempt at an early get-together. Not _completely_ -that would have been impossible given what had happened-but enough where they were able to enjoy the party without looking too suspect. 

Adelheid rubbed his eyes a second, starting to warm up again a bit. 

“You know...” Whip started, noticing him looking a bit fidgety. She looked at the door. 

“Ready to head back?” he asked, grinning at her. He raised an eyebrow knowingly. 

“I’ve had more than enough to drink already and I’m pretty sure that we’ve been here as long as we need. I usually left these things early, anyway. I don’t think I’ve stayed this long at one ever.” She looked over, Ralf and Clark now at the bar, having given up arm wrestling about a half hour before. 

“I think I was about to be pushed up next,” he laughed.

“You could have won.” She chuckled. 

He looked around for a moment. “Does K’ want to come with us?”

She shook her head. “He said he wanted to relax here in London for awhile. Away from everything. I don’t blame him...he doesn’t get too many chances for that.” 

Adel smiled at her. “I’ll let Henrik know, then, to have some things ready for us. And...to leave us alone for the night when we get there. Unless the Sky Noah needs to land, they’ll stay away.”

Quickly finishing their drinks, they went around and said their goodbyes; the drinks had certainly given them both a bit of a buzz at this point, though they were not in an inebriated state yet. Grabbing their coats from the front closet, they stepped out, enjoying the snowfall which had not let up. The lights around the center of the city looked pleasant, and as Adel fastened his long jacket, he started to move to the side where Whip nearly jumped on him again to meet him in another kiss; a rather deep and passionate one. After they broke, they saw Ralf and Clark pushing out the door, cigars in their mouths. 

"Hey, you two. Heading out?" Ralf asked, flipping his lighter out.

"Yeah," Whip replied. "I think we've had enough."

"Have fun, then." He nodded toward them. "I know you're off for awhile. Enjoy your time, alright?" He winked. 

"Oh, we will," she said, before the two turned to leave. 

As they quickly walked down the street, Adelheid looked over; he had gotten done sending a message. "Sky Noah will take off as soon as we get there,” he said. 

"Is it far?"

"Nah."

Despite Adelheid’s initial trip there taking about twenty minutes, they _somehow_ managed to reach it in ten. 

**Author's Note:**

> An apology ahead of time: Yes, I realize it’s a running gag about these two getting interrupted. I have no idea how it started(probably from even some mentions of them being interrupted way back in Etudé), but it’s one of those ficbits that sort of end up happening down the line. It’s okay though, it just makes the successful times that much sweeter. But if anyone ended up actually frustrated by this I feel you. There’s a part 3, don’t worry. ;) 
> 
> I mean, look. They’re young adults. They hadn’t seen each other in a week. They have needs. 
> 
> They decided to be a little too daring, didn’t they? 
> 
> Bringing in K’ for once for a cameo in this little series was something I wanted to do to see how they’d meet. K’ tend to hate almost everyone, but mildly liking someone occasionally happens. I think, given he does care for his big sister, seeing how happy she is with the ‘hot rich guy’ from the one story was enough to get him to approve, though a sparring match is probably inevitable at some point. 
> 
> I thought, though, it would be nice to let them both feel so sort of at home for once in company. I think they kind of needed that. I wanted to make this sort of feel like-yeah, they are accepted together in their crew.
> 
> I don't think I've ever done a 'holiday story' before, but I was mainly going for something fun, light, and amusing, with a small level of feels sprinkled about.


End file.
